Not All Scars Heal
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Vampire Jasper lives with the guilt of killing. Human Edward Masen has had to live with a body full of burn marks since the age of 3 now 17 and living in Forks, Washington everything's about to change when five new students start school.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I write way too many stories LOL, I own nothing! Enjoy.**

**Summery: **Vampire Jasper lives with the guilt of killing. That is until one day he comes across a house on fire. Edward Masen had had to live with a body full of burn marks since the age of 3 and deal with the teasing that went with them, now 17 and living with his uncle and cousin in Forks, Washington everything's about to change when five new students start school. (Human Edward, Vamp Cullen's)

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper POV-**

My name is Jasper Cullen, I was changed into a vampire in 1880, I am an empathy. My family included Carlisle the father of the group changed in 1700; He changed Anthony in 1919, he was dying from Influenza in Chicago, Illinois. Then it was his mate Esme in 1927. Next was Rosalie who had been left for dead and changed in 1935. Rose finds and saved Emmett in 1936. It was Alice the little future seer who found me, a depressed and thirsty vampire, she showed me how to live and in 1987 we joined the Cullen family.

The year is 1990.

The smell of burning wood hit me suddenly, as I was hunting. Slowly I moved closer to the burning and I could hear voices screaming out for help, before they go silent only moments after and all I could hear is the cry of a baby. The smell of blood tempted me as I neared the house and saw into a window a woman and man, the man was dead his body half way on a woman.

"Please save him, please save Edward." The woman begged with her last breath.

The baby cry was coming from under them and I quickly ran in and grabbed him.

The boy was roughly 3 years of age I noticed as I held him trying to calm him as I restrained my painful thirst. There was a scratch on the arm of the boy that was wrapped around my neck, tempting me, reminding me of the monster I was. I held him until sirens were heard only a mile from the house.

"Wait here." I say as I sit the boy down, his green eyes stare me as I turn away from him and run to the safety of the woods to watch and make sure that he would be safe.

I wait until the firemen arrive before quickly running off in search of my brother and some kind of wild animal to lessen my thirst. Even after these years I find it so difficult to live the chosen lifestyle we are living.

"Dude, Jazzy you smell of human. What happened?" Emmett says as he runs towards me as I finish off my second dear.

"Ran across a house that was burning," I say as I feel the worry radiate off of him. "The man and woman were already dying but I got the little baby out and left him on the lawn and waited for the firemen to show. I didn't hurt him."

Emmett didn't ask any more questions as we made our way home.

Days later I would still have the memory of the boys green eyes staring at me.

**Edward POV- 14 years later**

My name is Edward Masen I am 17 years old and live with my cousin and Uncle, Bella and Charlie Swan in a small two bedroom one bathroom home. Uncle Charlie had given me the office room when I came to live with him at the age of 3.

My parents had died in a house fire, the same fire that left burn scars all over my body. Scars that won't ever leave my body. The ones on my legs and arms and chest were easy to hide. It was the ones on my hands and face that the entire world would always be able to see.

"Edward, don't forget we have school tomorrow." My cousin yelled from upstairs, she had officially moved into the house with us a year ago. My 16 year old cousin is the clumsiest person I have ever met and living in forks with the rain and ice didn't help her poor walking ability's.

"Yeah Bella I know." I yell back at her as I start cooking dinner. I learned how to cook at an early age, hating how bad my uncles cooking was and determined to actually be able to make something that tasted somewhat decent.

I was going to be a senior this year and I couldn't wait to get out of this small town. Everyone here knew my story and everywhere I went I could imagine their sorry thoughts about "the poor burnt orphan" sometimes I truly hated living in this small stink hole of a town.

**~~The Next Morning~~**

I drove my old rusty truck into Forks High School parking lot and parked. The truck was hardly stopped when Bella leaps from the car and runs off to her friends who were welcoming her to the first day of their sophomore year. Sometimes I envied her for all the friends she had. I was known as the schools loner, but I was ok with that, it seemed like whenever I would find a "friend" all they would want to talk about are my burn marks.

To this day I can't remember how I was able to get out of the house. The firemen who came to our home say I was sitting on the grass crying. I was three years old and had lost my parents. I was sent to the only blood relative I had. Charlie Swan, chief of police of Forks, Washington. His wife had just taken their daughter and moved to Arizona. For the next few years it would just be the two of us with Bella visiting over summers as she grew older.

I went through the first half of the day ignoring everyone. By the time lunch came I was ready to just sit at my table alone and read. It wasn't till I grabbed my food and walked over to my table that I noticed five incredibly beautiful people already seated at my table, the only table that most people avoid.

**AN: So that was the first chapter, what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing and characters may be somewhat OOC, this is a boy/boy fic, so if you don't like that please leave. **

**I would also like to take a moment as say a few things.**

**I am not an English major. That being said you will find flaws within my story and unless there is a beta out there who wants to beta this then I will continue to do my best (which is not perfect) Sorry.**

**In the 1****st**** chapter Jasper calls the child a baby around 3, while three year olds are considered toddlers, Jasper doesn't necessarily know this (just because I have a character thinking one way doesn't mean that I think that, it's just a part of who they are) Jasper has been a vampire for a long time, he doesn't know anything about children. Also there's not much of a "reaction" from the screaming child because he is confused, severely burnt and scared. He does listen when Jasper tells him to stay. Guess I should have also mentioned that he was barely three, which means he's closer to two than he is to four. **

**Yes the beginning was rather intense-dramatic but that doesn't mean everything that follows after it will be as intense or dramatic. Most stories fluctuate with highs and lows. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Sorry about the long AN**

_~Last Chapter~_

_I went through the first half of the day ignoring everyone. By the time lunch came I was ready to just sit at my table alone and read. It wasn't till I grabbed my food and walked over to my table that I noticed five incredibly beautiful people already seated at my table, the only table that most people avoid._

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV- **

Alice was up to something, I'm not sure what it was but I was almost positive it included me. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head as I drove us to school and she deliberately changed the subject when I asked about a vision she had just before we left the house.

"Well, we're here." Rose says as I find a spot to park the Nissan Versa. It was the only car between the five of us that actually blended in, so we normally took turns driving it. I preferred my BMW or my Bike but both were too flashy for a high school senior to have.

"Let's get this over with." Anthony adds as he gets out of the car and holds out his hand to help Alice out.

"_Oh look, what a gentlemen." _A girl whispered to her group of friends.

"_Don't get your hopes up too much Laura, he looks taken."_ The girl next to her says as they stand there and stares at us.

"_Those are the new transfers. My dad told me they are all adopted out of foster care; I bet they are all troublemakers." _She didn't look too scared of us "troublemakers", actually if I was getting her emotions correct I would have to say she was intrigued as if she wanted us to be the "bad boy" types.

"_There are three of them, that is one for each of us. " _The girl who spoke first says. Ignoring her friends comment on Anthony being taken.

"Those girls are talking about us." I whisper to my siblings as we start walking to the front office.

"Man, are you serious?" Emmett says looking at all of our class schedules after we receive them from the secretary. "None of us have any classes together."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I accepted my schedule back from him.

The morning went just like all the other times we would start at a new school. Walk in, tell the teacher you are new, sit in a chair, listen to the teacher, wait for bell and take off. Finally it was lunch time and the five of us soon found ourselves seated around a table in the schools cafeteria with food in front of us, food that would go uneaten by us. Only a few minutes pass and soon a young male is walking up to our table and just staring at us. His green eyes shone bright, as I looked at him I noticed burn marks on his face and hands. That's when 14 years ago came rushing through me. A boy around 3 years of age crying, dead parents, fire. I couldn't help it as I stared at this young man. I couldn't pinpoint his emotions but if they were anything like my own I would be happy. I knew in that moment that we were meant for each other. Finally after all these years of wondering why I felt the need to save the child, finally I received an answer.

**Edward POV- **

"Edward, please sit with us." This pixy looking girl says to me as I move to walk away from the table.

"Um, how do you" I'm cut off by her before I can finish my sentence.

"I was in your Junior/ Senior History class. Please sit, we didn't mean to take your spot, we're new to town. I'm Alice; this is my boyfriend Anthony we're like soul mates, we are juniors. Next to him is Emmett our brother and his girlfriend Rose and her twin Jasper those three are seniors. Please won't you sit, there sit there, Jasper has a spot open next to him." I was almost sure that this chick was on something, no one could talk that fast. However I couldn't move, my eyes were locked on the man she called Jasper. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't place it. I also couldn't take my eyes off of him; he was perfect like a sculpture with no flaws.

Before I can comprehend what I am doing, I find myself seated next to Jasper and across from Alice who's still talking, though now she's talking about a shopping trip she wants to take me on. I hate shopping I wasn't going to go with this strange chick.

"We're going to be like the best of friends, I just know it." She said with a smile just as the bell rang for end of lunch.

"It was nice to meet you, see you later." I say as I stand up and leave.

I'm the first to make it to class and quickly I choose a seat in the back as others file in. one thing I hated about biology is the fact that I would have to work with a partner for the lab portion.

"Hello Edward, is it alright if I sit here?" A smooth voice says making me look up. There standing before me was Jasper, looking as perfect as he did at lunch.

"Yes, sure. You're Jasper right?" I ask as I try to play it cool.

"Yes. I'm glad to have a friendly face in this class. Maybe we could be friends?" He asks looking unsure about what he was saying. His bright golden eyes bore into me, causing me to get lost in them. "Edward?" He says as if he were trying to call me out of a dream.

"Yeah, sorry. Sure we could be friends." That's the end of our conversation as the teacher starts talking.

"See you later." I say as I head out of the class room and to my next class.

"Bye Edward." I could barely contain the shiver that ran down my spine as he said my name. I had figured out at an early age that I was gay, though only Bella and a few friends of ours from the reservation knew of my preference. I also aimed to keep it that way, my scars already gave me so much attention that I didn't want to know what would happen if they found out my secret.

I make it to my next class and repeat my routine of taking a seat in the back and trying to be invisible.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to see you again." A woman said as she sits next to me. Looking at her I noticed her strange golden eyes staring at me, _they match Jasper_s. I find myself thinking.

"Rose, it's nice to see you too." I say to the woman who I now remembered to be Jaspers twin.

**~TIME PASS~**

"Dude, Edward, wait up man." I hear Mike yell as I walk to pe. "You lucky dog, you got to sit next to that H.O.T chick Rosalie. Eddie, you gotta hook me up with her number man." Mike was practically shouting as he caught up to me.

"Mike, slow down, she's taken. That Emmett guy and her are dating." I say as I quickly shake him off.

**~TIME PASS~**

That night as I sleep I am met with gold eyes, staring at me, watching me. Watching me like a predator does its prey. _"Edward so nice of you to come."_ The velvety voice says as his arm wraps around me keeping me in place, making it impossible to run. _"You smell so appetizing, love." _He says his mouth on my neck.

"EDWARD, wake up!" Bella yells as she bangs on my door.

"I'm up." I yell with a slightly scratchy voice.

"Good, I don't want to be late for school." She says before I hear her walk away.

School, he would be there.

**AN: Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. I know this chapter doesn't have much going on, but there will be plenty of happenings soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing and characters may be somewhat OOC, this is a boy/boy fic, so if you don't like that please leave. Thanks to all my reviewers :) **

_~Last Chapter~_

"_EDWARD, wake up!" Bella yells as she bangs on my door._

"_I'm up." I yell with a slightly scratchy voice._

"_Good, I don't want to be late for school." She says before I hear her walk away._

_School, he would be there._

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV- **

I didn't really know what was going on with me as I drove to school. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Why did I dream about Jasper? I just met him. He was just a stranger to me and yet, he was the star of my dream the first night after meeting him. I hardly heard Bella as she asked about me taking her to La Push, seems like her longtime friend and crush was now avoiding her phone calls and since Bella had yet to get her license, so it was up to me to drive her.

"Bella can't we wait for the weekend, I hate taking you there during the school week. You always want to stay so late." I know I must have sounded like some complaining older brother or something, but I had homework I had to work on.

"Fine, but that means Friday right after school you are taking me straight there." Bella huffed as I pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Ok, Friday." I agree, though I'm not sure if she heard me since she had gotten out of the truck the second I stopped.

I didn't mind going to the reservation, most of the kids there were actually nice. But there was something about the new gang in town. Slowly all the rez kids had been joining him. Sam Uley, there was something going on there. Carlisle had been called in to check it out a few times. I had heard him talking on the phone about it to Billy Black, his longtime friend. Carlisle had also claimed to not find anything illegal going on. After his conversation with Billy, Carlisle had warned Bella and me to be careful and had told me not to leave her alone there.

The morning seemed to just blur by, that is until I made it to my History class that I had with Alice. Part of me didn't want to sit with her, I never had good experiences with friends, and all they seemed to want to know about me is what happened to me. I knew that is why this new family started talking to me; they only wanted to hear about my sad sob story. Well if that's all they wanted, they weren't going to get it; I was done sharing my story with people. No one needed to know.

"Hey, Edward!" A perky voice said as Alice claimed the seat next to me.

"Hi Alice." I said back to her, though not as enthusiastic as she had.

"So I was thinking this weekend we could hang out? We're new so maybe you could show me where people hang out and such?" She didn't seem to ever miss a beat.

"Look, Alice. I'm sure you and your siblings are nice and all, but I have weekend plans with my cousin and I don't really know of any cool place to hang out with people. I'm not much of a people person." She went silent at my words, I felt bad after I said all that, but I also wasn't taking it back. It's how I felt, even if it came out harsher than I had meant it to.

That day at lunch I walked over to my table only to find it empty. I looked around and noticed the Cullen siblings sitting off to the side at another table, Jaspers intense gaze locked on me, as if he wanted to be there with me as I sat alone at my table.

Once the bell rang I all but ran to my next class.

To say I wasn't looking for Jasper to walk through the door would be a lie. My eyes were locked on all the students as they entered. Finally the perfect god looking man walked through the door, his gold eyes sparking.

"Edward, is it alright if I still sit here?" His perfect smooth voice asks me as he jesters to the empty seat next to me.

"Um, yeah its fine." I say, regretting for how rude I must have sounded to Alice earlier. "Could you tell Alice sorry for me?" I ask him just as the teacher starts the lesson.

"Don't worry Edward, I will." Jazz whispers.

_Jazz? Where did that come from? _For the rest of the class time I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt something towards him, no, I didn't love him I just met him. But it's like I wanted to get to know him, like I needed to be near him. Almost like we had some kind of bond, I just didn't know what it was.

The rest of the day and the week went by smoothly. Alice and her siblings had rejoined me at my table for lunch. Slowly I had gotten to know them, they still didn't know anything about my past but at least they hadn't asked about it.

"Edward, hurry up!" Bella yelled at me as I walked to the truck after school. It was Friday and Bella still had her heart set on going to the reservation so that she could confront Jacob about the reason he is avoiding her.

"Cool it Bella, we'll get there when we get there." I say trying to calm her.

A little while later I am pulling up to the Blacks house and Bella is running and banging on the door.

"Hold on!" Jacobs's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Jacob Black, open this door now!" Bella yells as she attempts to open the door.

"Bella you should go." He says as the door opens. What happened next would take much explaining. He was staring at her, his mouth wide open, gawking at her. He had yet to even look at me, though I really didn't care. "Bella, you look amazing."

The rest of the night was full of shocks and admissions.

Sam and his gang had arrived ten minutes after Bella and I had.

"What?" Bella practically yelled after Jacob finished talking.

"Look Bells I know this sounds crazy. But we are all shifters, you know those old legends I use to laugh at, well they're real. Bella there is one more thing I need to tell you. Bella I imprinted on you, best way to describe it is that you're my soul mate."

"Jacob I can't believe you joined this gang, gosh what are you guys doing? Is it drugs?" Bella yells as she stands up and demands that I take her home.

"Bella please listen to me!" Jacob yells just as his front door slams in his face. "Edward, will you talk to her for me, please?"

I don't exactly know why I agreed to help Jacob out, I wasn't really sure if he was on something or not.

Bella was oddly silent when I joined her in the truck.

"Bella maybe you should talk to Jacob. The two of you have been friends for a very long time, too long to let this ruin it." I tried to reason with her as I drove.

"I'll talk to him, but I still think he's gone crazy." She says as she puts her ear buds into her ears and shuts me out.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Yes this is a Jasper/ Edward slash, but it will also be a Bella and Jacob Imprint story, but they are more of background characters. This chapter didn't come out how I wanted it to; next one will have way more Jasper in it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers :) There is not much Jasper in this chapter, but I promise there will be plenty of him soon :) Yes Jacob imprinted of Bella, Yes Edward is meant for Jasper :)**

**Oh and I'm changing some things about the vampires… **

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper POV- **

I watched him all night long needing to know more about this human that seemed to call to me. His dreams were anything but peaceful as he tossed and turned in his bed. I wished for the ability to read minds and not just feel emotion as I stood there watching my Edward have a night mare. The sun was starting to rise when I received a text from Alice telling me to get home, because it was going to be sunny today.

I hated sunny days, I mean the sun wouldn't exactly kill my family. But it does weaken us. Guess that's a plus, in my old life when I would kill humans to survive the sun would fry me in a matter of seconds, now with my animal diet the sun will slowly burn us.

Carlsile thinks it has something to do with the animal blood we consume, he explains it like this.

"_Humans burn when they are in the sun too long, but animals never burn. So I believe since we feed from animals that their blood slightly protects us from dying instantly."_

Guess he does make sense. But we still rather be inside when the sun does come out.

**Edward POV- **

"Edward, wake up!" Bella yelled from the other side of my door. "You were so adamant about me talking to Jacob get up and let's go."  
I open my eyes to look at the clock.

_8:45_

"Bella, its early and a Saturday." I groan as she opens my door and I turn over to fall back to sleep.

"Well, get up you need to take me to see Jacob. You were the one that told me to give him a chance." She reminds me as she turns on my light.

"Fine." I groan as I throw my pillow at her. "But get out of my room."

Twenty minutes later Bella and I are in the old rusty truck and heading towards The Blacks house.

"Bella you came." Jacob yells as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"Jacob can't breathe." She says, not acknowledging anything else. "So, Edward said I should give you a chance to explain. Don't get me wrong, I still think that you are on something but we've been friends long enough that I guess I should let you try to explain this, imprint thing."

She doesn't sound interested in talking as she take a seat in a chair, away from the couches.

"Bella, you know those old legends about the Shifter and vampires, they are true. The Cullen's, they just moved here and caused the transformation to start again, this is really all their fault." I kept my eyes trained on Bella; she wasn't looking like she believed him. If anything she looked annoyed. "Bella maybe I should show you, would you come outside with me?"

I was slightly curious and skeptical about what was going on. As Bella and I slowly followed Jacob Black outside.

That night I lay in my bed completely stunned about what I had learned.

Jacob Black and the "gang" are werewolves, meant to protect humans from vampires.

The Cullen's and Hales are vampires, though they are supposed to be "good" and not kill any humans.

Since this revelation I have notice that I can't keep my mind off of Jasper Hale, a vampire.

I was either obsessed or in lust with Jasper Hale the vampire and this fact could either kill me or give me a life I never dreamed.

Sunday was almost like a regular day; Bella had decided that she didn't want to acknowledge the strange events of Saturday. So she left early that morning to go shopping with some of the girls from school, me I stayed home, like I always did but this time my thoughts were full of Jasper.

I wanted to know more about this vampire, it's strange I felt some kind of connection towards him, almost like we have met before. But I knew I was just being crazy I would have remembered meeting such a perfect man before. I was both anxious and nervous about school the next day. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that I knew the truth.

I tossed and turned all night, not with memories of a fire I can't remember, but with thoughts of Jasper.

Rain…

I thought as I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock. I really wasn't a fan of the rain; worst part of it meant that Bella was going to be soaked by falling all over the town.

"Edward I'm staying home from school today." Bella says when I enter the kitchen.

"Ok, Bella see you after school." Is my only reply as I grab a bagel from the pantry, I really wasn't a morning person.

The first people I see when I get out of my truck are the new vampires in town, I could see it now, the other worldliness that surrounded them and I couldn't believe I had missed it at first.

"Edward how was your weekend?" Alice asks as I go to walk by them.

"Um, it was fine." I say praying they don't notice how bad my voice was shaking as being so close to them.

"Edward, is there anything wrong?" Jasper says as he steps closer towards me.

"Yeah, um I have to go sorry." I say before he could get any closer towards me as I escape like a coward into the sea of other students. I would have to talk to Jasper sometime when I can get him alone.

This wasn't a conversation to have with so many ears present it was a conversation to have alone, though I didn't know if I wanted to be completely alone when I brought up the fact that I knew his family's secret.

**AN: I know not much happened this time… But their conversation will be coming up next :) Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers. There is plenty of Jasper in this one :) Enjoy…**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV-**

That night I lay in bed and thought about my day, I had used every excuse in the book to stay away from the vampires.

Now, alone, I can't help but think about Jasper Hale. His silky blond hair, his perfect smile, the way his voice would send shivers up my spine when he would talk to me. He consumed all my thoughts, leaving me no place to escape from him. My dreams were becoming more dramatic as I dreamed about Jasper showing me his true nature.

I didn't really want to believe Jacob when they told Bella and me about vampires, we hadn't known the Cullen's long but they seemed ok to me, not like the monsters Jacobs's father's stories were telling us about.

The week pass smoothly and by Friday the sun had come out and I noticed that the Cullen's were nowhere to be found. Like in Mr. Blacks story about how the sun would cause the vampires true nature to show, "their eyes would have black circles under them, and if they stayed out in the sun long enough their skim would start to burn, slowly rendering them venerable to be destroyed." Billy's words vibrated in my mind as I stared at the rising sun.

I waved to Bella as I drop her off at school and head off towards the house the Cullen's occupied. Today was as good as any to talk to Jasper Hale about him and his family.

I was either stupid or crazy. I found myself thinking as I knock on the huge wood door of the Cullen house. It was Jasper who answered; he didn't look surprised to see me on the other side of the door as he smiled. That smile made him seem perfect, the smile that has been in all of my dreams since the day I first met him.

"Hello Edward. Would you like to come inside?" He asks as he steps aside so that I may enter.

"Sure, where are your family members?" I say as I enter the den of the vampires and look around the house.

"They are currently out." He says though he gives no reason as to where they went or when they'll be back.

"I hope it's ok that I came. I wanted to um; well I need to talk to you about things." I was starting to sweat as he just stares at me.

"Why don't we have a seat and you can tell me what it is that has made you avoid my family and me this week." He didn't seem mad as he speaks, but I can't help the guilt I feel at him mentioning me avoiding them, even after I had told Jasper that we could be friends.

I stare at him for what seems like hours before Jasper breaks the silence.

"Was there something on your mind?" Jasper asks looking at me with his unblinking stare.

"IKnowWhatYouAre." I find myself quickly saying before I can stop myself and get out of here alive.

STUPID! I chastise myself as a look of shock passes over his face.

"And yet you came here alone." The man before me says as he stares at me. "What exactly do you think I am?"

Great he wanted me to actually say it?

"A vampire." I'm surprised my voice doesn't crack as I say it, my eyes locked with his and I watched in shock as his eyes started to grow dark.

I didn't have time to contemplate what his dark eyes meant to me as a memory consumed me, a memory I could hardly remember and seemed more like a dream than anything.

_It was hot. The flames licked at my skin as my mom ran into my room and rushed me towards the door, only to find it unmoving. My parents covered me with their bodies as we screamed. Slowly my parents started to grow quiet, though my cries still vibrated off the walls._

_Suddenly a stranger with dark eyes found me and carried me away from my dead parents and out into the fresh air. _

I gasp as I shake my head and come back to the present.

"Edward, are you alright? You seemed to be far away in your thoughts." Jaspers voice was calm as he spoke.

"Do vampire's age?" I find myself asking as I stare at the beautiful creature I was almost sure I've met before.

"No, we don't ever age." Jaspers tone is almost sad sounding as he answers. "Are you still frightened of me?"

His question slightly finds me off guard; it seemed like such a strange thing to ask someone.

I felt the need to answer his question with a no, I'm not afraid of you, but I don't, instead I ask my own question.

"Have we met before?" the question is so quiet I wonder for a moment it he had heard me.

"Do you believe we have?" His question is cryptic, was he actually saying that we have indeed met?

"I, I'm not sure…" My voice is barely a whisper as I speak. "Can't you just give me a true answer?" My voice rose slightly in anger this time.

"Yes Edward, we have met once before. You were only a young child at the time; I came across your burning house, your mother asked for me to save you. You were so young and hurt I was unsure what would happen to you when I left you on your grass. I watched from the trees to insure that the firemen and ambulance found you. I couldn't save you parents, I am sorry." His words seemed true as he talked. I could tell he was sad for the loss of my parents.

"It was you?" I asked at it donned on me. "They were never able to explain how I got out of the house; all of the doors were boarded up and the only open window was too high for just a three year old to get out of."

Jaspers nod confirms it as he inches closer towards me, his ice cold hand grazing gently over my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying. His gently touch felt nice over my marred cheek, as he leaned in closer.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ I wonder just before his lips are only centimeters from mine.

"Just tell me to stop if you want me to." His breath washed over my face as he spoke. Just before our lips met I saw a close up of his face, small faint crescent shapes scars scattered randomly. I didn't have time to contemplate what they were as his lips met mine perfectly and I was being drawn into his embrace.

Half of my brain told me to pull away and run of it. But the other half, the more dominant half in that moment told me to enjoy it, told me that his man/ vampire was someone who was meant to be in my life.

_He tastes divine. _I thought as I press my chest against his, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly I find myself on my back, Jasper hovering over me as he kisses down my neck and towards my pulse point. That's when the pain started and I could feel his teeth sinking into my soft flesh. I was helpless to stop him, though I tried to fight anyways.

It could have been a matter of minutes before he pulled away, but it felt like much longer.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please open your mouth, you need to drink this." I was fighting to stay conscious as Jasper thrusts his wrist to my mouth, his blood flowing out of him and into me. I was dazed and confused as I did what I was told, before my world went completely black.

"Edward, are you ok?" A voice asked as I slowly open my eyes. _Is he ok? _I hear the voice ask as I look around, though this second voice is slightly different from the first. "You've been out for an hour." Jasper says.

"What happened?" I ask as I fully take in the brightly light room and Jaspers honey colored eyes. _Edward, how can I explain how sorry I am? _The voice says again, but this time I am looking at Jasper and was sure his mouth wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's my fault. It's hard to resist blood sometimes, guess you could say I slipped. Are you feeling alright?" He asks before he continues talking, not waiting for my reply. "My family and I normally don't partake in the drinking of any human blood. I shouldn't have done that Edward, please don't tell anyone." _What would he do now? Will he hate me, he should hate me, would he leaving me, I don't know what I'll do if my soul mate leaves me._

He was almost pleading with me as he says the last part, but that wasn't what I was listening to, the voice was back and sounded panicked.

"By don't tell anyone are you speaking about the shifters from the reservation?" I can't stop myself. After saying it I knew it was probably the wrong thing to say, seeing as I am alone in his house and near defenseless.

"Yes, I didn't mean to harm you. Actually there's no wound at all, if the shifters hear about what happened they'll come after my family and me. Both sides will lose something." _Why did you have to be so stupid? I didn't just endanger Edwards and my own life. I endangered my family._

I don't know what made me do it, because I was sure it wasn't him talking but I wrapped my arms around him as I curled my body into his sitting form.

"I don't think you are stupid, you don't have to worry Jasper I will not tell anyone therefor your family and you are in no danger." I say before continuing. "What did you mean by soul mate?"

I ask the question without thinking and I feel Jasper freeze.

_I know I didn't say that out loud, could he be reading my thoughts?_

"That's it, those are your thoughts." I say as I gasp in surprise. Bella liked to tease me when we were younger about my "ability" to read her mind. Now here I am with Jasper and I am positive it is his mind I was just reading.

"Well, Edward looks like you are more unique than I first thought. Its said that certain humans who drink the blood of a vampire will activate an ability. Everyone has some kind of ability, some of ours will remain dormant, while others will activate. Alice my sister can see glimpses of the future. I have the ability to feel the emotions of those around me, and control some emotions. Looks like you are a human that is gifted with the ability to read minds."

I tried to pay attention to the words leaving Jaspers mouth, as more thoughts started to bombard my mind and I let out a ear-piercing scream.

**AN: Let me know what you thought about their talk. Let's see if we can get more reviews… :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**I would like to point out that Edward is still very much human. Just like some vampires have special active abilities, so do humans, the thing with humans though is that they need a vampire's blood to awaken their ability. Not every ability awakes, some stay dormant. **

**Warning this chapter's slightly short.**

**Please read my AN at the end of the chapter to see how you can get a sneak peak…**

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper POV-**

I soon heard the sounds of my families approach and started to smile right before Edwards's ear-piercing scream filled the air.

"Make it stop, please!" Edward begged holding his head in pain. "It's so loud Jasper. Everything's so loud." I was throwing every calming emotion I could at him as my mind raced with what to do.

That's when it hit me, _my families thoughts were all hitting Edward at once._

"Yes, please make it stop." He yells again as I move away from him to hold back my family.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Carlisle asks as I race out of the house and stop them.

"Carlisle something went wrong, I bit him. Now he's hearing people's thoughts and when you guys approached he freaked out. I don't know how to help him, our thoughts are too much for him to handle."

"Looks like we better leave now." Alice says as she drags Anthony back into the woods, followed by Emmett, Rose, and Esme.

"I'll stay and see if I am able to help him." Carlisle said as he makes his way into the house, where Edward had finally calmed down.

"Edward, are you ok?" I ask as I cautiously make my way towards where he was currently sitting on the couch.

"Jasper, what's going to happen to me?" He whispers so quietly that if it wasn't for my super hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

"You have super hearing?" He blurts out before covering his mouth with his hand. "You didn't say that out loud did you?"

"I didn't, but its ok Edward. This is my father Carlisle, he's going to see how he can help you ok?" I was nervous about Carlisle being so close to Edward. I trusted him, but it was instinct to protect ones mate.

"Jasper, please stop worrying so much. Your nervousness is making me nervous." Edward says as he cracks a smile at me.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you." Carlisle says, shaking his hand. "Can you please tell me what exactly happened?"

I couldn't help the shame I felt as Carlisle asked, we tried so hard to not harm any humans, and here I am a living monster.

**EPOV-**

I was about to answer Carlisle's question when Jaspers thoughts rained in my head.

_We tried so hard to not harm any humans, and here I am a living monster. I didn't just hurt any human, I harmed Edward, I harmed my own soul. Now I can't even help him. _

I couldn't take Jaspers thoughts anymore as I stood from the couch and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself." I say, praying I sounded confident as I turn towards Carlisle.

"We were, um kissing and then I don't really know what happens." I was confused on how to tell him what happened.

"I lost control." Jasper says when he notices me hesitant about saying anything. "I ended up biting him but I was able to stop myself and had Edward drink some of my blood, then he started hearing thoughts and then screamed when the family and everyone's thoughts got too near."

"Edward have you tried blocking out our thoughts?" Carlisle asks me once Jasper finishes explaining what happened.

"I don't even know how to try; please can you make it go away?" I practically begged, hating the guilty thoughts Jasper had.

"I'm sorry Edward; once an ability is awoken it cannot go dormant again." I just nod my head, understanding completely what Carlisle was saying.

I was stuck with hearing others thoughts for the rest of my life.

"Edward maybe you should stay here for a few days, until you are more accustomed to your new ability." Carlisle suggested as he made plans in his head to inform the rest of the family of my extended visit in their home and how they should stay way.

"No please, I couldn't be responsible for your family not being able to come home. Anyway I should probably get use to this right?" I could hear Jaspers thoughts as he opened his mouth about to tell me not to worry and that his family wouldn't have a problem staying away. "Please, inform them that they are welcome home, I need to learn to control this Jasper. I can't scream out in pain randomly at school."

Slowly Jasper nodded, understanding what I was saying actually made sense.

_I'll call Esme, to inform the family that they may return home. _Carlisle thought to me, looking at me and waiting for me to acknowledge what he had thought.

"Ok, thank you Carlisle." I say as jasper looks at me questionably.

"He's going to call Esme so that the family can return." I explain to my confused vampire. _My vampire? Where did that come from? _I wonder as Jasper leads me up the grand stairs and to the second floor.

"Maybe your ability will be easier to handle if the family is downstairs and we are in one of the rooms." Jasper explains before opening the door we had stopped in front of.

"This is your room." I say, it isn't a question I could tell from Jaspers mind that it was. "It's nice, but I thought vampires didn't need sleep." I commented when I noticed the beautiful king sized bed in the room.

"We don't." He comments before his thoughts added, _Beds are used for other things._

I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks as I thought about all the things that could happen on the bed.

"My family will be here soon, are you sure about this?" I could tell Jasper was worried about me as I smile and hug him.

"Whether I am sure or not doesn't matter. I think they are here already." I say just as Alice comes running up the stairs.

"Edward!" She screams as she hugs me, pushing Jasper away. "It's so nice to see you!"

**AN: Please let me know what you thought.**

_**Sneak peak**_**- Want a sneak peak, please go and check out the story by Malin'ora (You can find her in my favorite authors) she has a Jacob/Edward, Slave/Master story…**

**To get a sneak from me please review her story and then message me and tell me which of my stories you want a sneak from… **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers. Yes this chapter is SHORT, sorry but please no flames telling me how much you hate short chapters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward POV-**

Alice takes my hand and practically drags me out of Jaspers room and down the stairs. Jasper was soon standing next to me and I see the rest of the family members, all of their thoughts bombarding my mind.

_Gosh, why did Jasper have to bring a human into this?_ A female voice asked and after a minute I could tell the thoughts matched Rose, the beautiful blonde who was seated next to Emmett. Focusing on him I was able to separate his thoughts from the others.

_Wonder if he plays video games? Jazz really isn't much competition. He likes to use the excuse of being born way before them… Oh he's looking at me… "Hey can you hear me?" _I couldn't help my smile as I nodded to Emmett's question.

_I wonder if he'll stay for dinner, I could finally use some interesting recipes of mine. _Even before looking at her I knew the "voice" belonged to the woman I had yet to be introduced to, though I knew it must be Esme.

_This is going to be so fun we can…. _Those were the thoughts of Alice, but suddenly they changed and I could see pictures flashing in her mind.

Bella and I were walking in the woods, the sun shining brightly on us. A man with red eyes came out of nowhere. "What do we have here?" He says, just before everything goes back.

"What was that?" I say, staring at Alice.

"You saw that?" She asked, shocked.

My head was starting to hurt with everyone's thoughts running around in my mind, so I don't answer just nod my head yes.

"Edward, I can feel your pain. What can I do?" Jasper seemed almost lost as he asked me, his entire family looking on; I could feel their worried thoughts weighing on me.

"Jasper," I whisper though I knew he could hear me. "Jasper, what if I can't control this?" I'm scared and hate the worried look Jasper gives me before looking towards Carlisle, as if he would have an answer, and he does.

"Edward you can learn to control this, I know you can." Carlisle's voice is strong as he speaks and from his mind I can pick up that he believes I'll be fine, even as a human.

Half an hour later finds Jasper and me in his room, alone.

_Gosh, I want to kiss him so bad… But I can't, what if I lost control again? _I stop his thoughts as I pull him towards me and kiss him.

"I like it when you kiss me." I whisper when he pulls back slightly.

The entire weekend I planned to stay at the Cullen's, giving Uncle Charlie a stupid, "We have a project." Excuse, he bought it no problem. It was Bella who had a problem with it, well her and Jacob. They kept calling me Sunday until I finally answered my phone, and even then they weren't happy.

"I'm at the Cullen's house." I say when Bella demands to know where I am.

"Why are you there? Jacob's been talking nonstop about them being monsters. They're vampires." I was starting to get annoyed with her, lately she's been acting like she was better than everyone.

"They're vampires, but they are far from monsters. I'm perfectly safe here." I could tell by Jaspers thoughts that my words made him happy.

"Well, come home." Gosh she sounded like a mother scolding a child.

"I don't have to Bella. I'm staying here." I say about ready to hang up.

"Well Jacob and the others are coming over then!" She says before the line goes dead.

"Um, Jasper I may have caused a problem." As I talked it felt like the entire house went silent. "Jacob Black, he's a shifter. Bella just said he and others are on their way over."

"We should tell the family." Jasper says quickly as we leave the comfort of his room, where we had previously been reading a book.

We didn't have long to warn the family before I picked up the thoughts of roughly seven others, causing me to clutch my head.

"Edward?" Jasper asked sounding concerned.

"There's like seven of them, it's so loud." I hated this I didn't know what to do.

"Well they're here." Emmett said just as there was a loud bang on the door.

"Ignore it; those mutts don't have any business here." Rose said just as Carlisle stands to answer the door.

"Rosalie, be nice." Esme scolds.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Carlisle politely asks the shifters.

"Don't act innocent. We're here to see Edward." A voice I recognized as Sam said harshly.

"Move over leech." Jacob rudely said as he pushed in and laid eyes on me. "Edward, you have Bella worried sick."

"What are you going to do scold me like Bella did?" I say rolling my eyes at him.

**AN: Please let me know what you thought.**

**So my friends think I went insane this week, I've had the song "Purple People Eater" stuck in my head. This was also a 1988 movie; I found it uploaded on YouTube. Anyone know what it is? Because none of my friends are cool enough to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing. Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry about this chapter, it didn't want to come out; I think our boys are mad at me… So this is A SHORT Filler Chapter,**

**There are a couple contests I want to let everyone know about: the Quickie Contest, and Who doesn't love a fairy tale (both contest can be found in my fav. Authors). I have a few (Jacob/Edward & Jasper/Edward) entries of my own that are posted and so does CrystalMichelle, and there are a bunch of other great entries. I encourage you to read them, even enter. They are all accepting entries still, and voting will begin soon. So Go… Read…. After this of course :P**

**I also want to add that I will now start being a beta for darkkite23's story At Second Glance (starting with CH6), please check her out, she's located under my favorite authors. **

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV-**

"Move over leech." Jacob rudely said as he pushed in and laid eyes on me. "Edward, you have Bella worried sick."

"What are you going to do scold me like Bella did?" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Edward, I told you what they are so you would stay away from them, now Bella's telling me that you've been here for days." His yelling wasn't helping the headache I've developed since the sifters showed up. "Edward, are you even listening to me?"

"Jake, stop with the yelling. Gosh you are all giving me a headache." I yell, causing everyone to look at me. It was only Jaspers thoughts that mattered to me as he asked me if I was ok. I noticed as I stared at Jasper that all the other voices became a slight hum. That fact and that fact alone made me smile. "The voices are quieter when I concentrate on you."

"What do you mean the voices?" Jacob asks, staring at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Um, Edward can, kind of hear peoples thoughts now." Alice says making me cringe, great now the shifters would ask how…

"How did that happen?" Sam demands from his spot in the entryway. He stood there in the Cullen's house glaring around the room at the vampires, as if everything's their fault.

I was getting piss about everything going on. I am old enough to make my own decisions.

"Why is this any of your business?" I yell at Sam, though it's not him who answers.

"Because they are vampires, and them being here puts everyone at risk." Jacob says his body is slightly shaking making me steps backwards.

"Jacob," Jasper practically spits out his name as he pulls me behind him. "You better back up and calm down before you shift."

"Enough of this, we came to remind you bloodsuckers of the treaty, and if you don't abide by it we'll be happy to destroy you." Sam says as he acts all macho and crap like that.

"The treaty is still in place, it says we are not to cross into your lands, and we haven't. It also says we are not to kill any humans, and I can assure you that we haven't done that either." Carlisle says, trying to calm the situation.

"Fine, but I still want to know how Edward can suddenly hear voices, leech." I hated how Jacob glared at Jasper, and that also must have been my breaking point.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW!" I yell at the shifters, they each seem to hesitate before reluctantly complying.

**AN: Please let me know what you thought. And don't forget to review, and check out the contests I've entered… I've never entered any before. Yes its short, I hope to have another longer Ch up Thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, even with how short it was :) This is another short one, but it was the best place to leave it.**

**Again Please look at the contest entries, it's anonymous so I can't tell you which are mine. **

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob POV-**

_Maybe I was just eager for a fight._ Sam wondered as we all ran home after Edward kicked us out of the vampire's house.

_You're not eager for a fight. _Jared says through our link, as the rest of us are quick to agree.

_I don't care what the bloodsuckers say; they'll break the treaty sooner or later. _I finally say through the link as I start to thinking about fighting strategies we'll need.

I didn't want to believe it when Bella had told me that Edward had gone to the Cullen's home. I told him about them so that he would stay away from them not offer himself up as a snack. Bella was in hysterics when Edward refused to go home.

"_Jacob you need to make sure that he's alright, I don't trust them and he was acting strange on the phone to me." _Bella had pleaded with me for only a few minutes before I caved earlier today, giving in to what my imprint wanted and dragging the entire pack over to the Cullen's household.

Bella is unsatisfied when I call and tell her that I tried but Edward is persistent about staying with the vampires.

She says nothing to me as the line goes dead.

Three days later I still don't hear from her.

Friday finally came around and she had yet to get back to me.

I wasn't in school, since it was my day to patrol.

Boring, there weren't any vampires around. No one would attack us.

And for one more hour my thoughts rang true…

That's when I came across the sticky sweet smell of a vampire.

_Paul, vampire._ I call out before running, not even noticing how far I was going as I came upon the spot where two vampires were facing off, Bella and Edward behind one.

**JPOV-**

School seemed to be going great the entire week that is until Friday, my family and I arrive at school and I see Bella pulling Edward into the forest behind the campus.

I knew she just wanted to speak with him, but I still didn't like the thought of Edward in the forest, there was no telling if the shifters would show up.

They had only been out of sight for a minute when Alice gasped, just as the bell rang, we were the only two left in the parking lot, since Rose and Emmett had taken the day off.

_Jasper, help. _ I faintly hear just before Alice speaks.

"Jasper, follow them." The words hardly leave her mouth as I speed off, following Edwards enticing scent.

The vampire was taunting them, telling them just what he and his mate planned to do to them. He was so engrossed in talking that he didn't notice me until I had pushed him away from Edward and Bella, placing myself between them, a snarl on my face.

I could feel fear radiating off of the two humans behind me as I crouched, ready for the man's attack.

_He's not alone. _Edwards's thoughts warn me. I was thankful that Edward had not only taken the week to get use to his gift but also stretch it to see what else he was able to do. It was by chance that we found out he could talk to me through his thoughts, no one else, just me.

I don't get a chance to say anything as the male attacks, soon followed by a female that had been hidden. I flung the red headed woman away from me as I fight both of the vampires.

A crunch of leaves alerts me to a new presence as a wolf leaps out and attacks the red head.

_It's Jacob. _Edward tells me as I continue my task with killing the male.

Just as I snap his neck from his body a scream erupts from the young wolf as the female gets her hands around his body, cracking and crunching his bones. She's dead within seconds joining her mate in the flames.

"Jacob?" Bella cries as she approaches the hurt shifter.

"Bella, Edward, stay back. He could accidently hurt you." I say forcefully pulling Bella way from the wolf that now lay of the forest floor whimpering.

"Jacob, my name is Jasper Cullen. I want to help but for that you need to be human." I speak softly as I approach him.

I a few steps away from him as he shifts to human, Edward handing me a shirt.

"Save him some dignity." He says as I notice I now held Edwards own shirt.

"What happened?" Sam demands as he runs over with a pair of shorts on, he was closely followed by two other wolves.

"She, she almost killed me." Jacob spoke through ragged breaths. "Where is she?"

I can't help but feel sorry for the shifter as he whimpers, his pain hitting me full on.

"She is dead Jacob." I reassure him, pulling out my cell to call Carlisle; it was obvious this boy needed a doctor.

**AN: Please let me know what you thought. Sorry about the action scene, it's hard to write action. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. (79 reviews total… You all are amazing!)**

**Again Please look at the contest entries for the quickie contest, it's anonymous so I can't tell you which are mine. There are some great stories posted. **

**Also voting for- Who doesn't love a fairy tale ends 3/21/11 at midnight! Please if you haven't check out the stories, please do and vote :)**

**Both can be found in my favorite author section.**

**Sorry about the long wait for this one. These boys really haven't wanted to talk to me.**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward POV-**

It had been two hours since the attack.

Two hours of sitting on the Cullen's couch with Bella as we hear Jacobs muffled screams. Jasper has been sitting next to me on the opposite side as Bella, he was gently holding my hand and telling me that Jacob will be alright.

I wanted to believe him but I could hear everyone's thoughts and Jacobs were hitting me hard as Carlisle and Anthony worked on slowly re-breaking and setting all of the shifters bones. His pack was sitting around the living room, their eyes watching the Cullen's as if they would get attacked, it was annoying me that they couldn't even fake being nice while in the vampires own home. Even Billy Black, a grown man was failing at being nice, as he sat there surrounded by the pack.

"What were they even doing in the area?" Sam asks trying to sound calm, though his thoughts betrayed him as he started to blame the Cullen family for the nomads 'visit'.

"Don't look at us, they were not our friends." Rose snarled.

"How can we be so sure about that?" Paul demands, practically growling at Rose as he stands and towers over her.

"Because, it was I who destroyed them." My Jasper says standing in defense of his sister. Looking every bit the vampire he is.

"Yeah that doesn't really tell us why you showed up, does it?" Sam asks and I swear his eyes go red with anger.

"I knew Edward was in trouble and followed his scent into the forest." Sam just laughs at Jaspers reason.

"And why is Edward suddenly your concern?" He's stalking closer to Jasper, and his thoughts are on the verge of just shifting and attacking.

"Because I'm his mate." I say, unable to stay quiet any longer as all their negative thoughts hit me. "And if you guys can't be nice I think you should leave. You're in their home acting like a bunch of children."

Some of the shifters had the decency to look ashamed, but Sam just looked angrier.

He started to say something else but I wasn't listening as thoughts ran through my head.

Angry thoughts set on killing.

My emotions must've changed as Jasper faces me, demanding to know what was wrong.

"There's more." I breathe out. "They're angry and they are coming here."

"Who Edward?" Jasper asks and I notice that I have the entire room's attention.

"Other vampires, there's like 15 of them I think. I don't know their thoughts are so strange. But I know they plan to kill us all." The words hardly leave my mouth before Jaspers talking.

"Edward, you and Bella need to go upstairs with Carlisle and Anthony, explain to them what's going on, and stay there." The fierceness in Jaspers voice left no room for argument as I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

I'm faintly aware of Bella following me as I head upstairs where Carlisle was still working on Jacob. We are soon joined by Billy (who had to be carried up the stairs) and Seth, whose thoughts were angry about being told to stay with us.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks not even looking at us.

"More vampires are on their way, Jasper and the others wanted us to come up here. How is Jacob?" I was happy to notice that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"The boy is strong. He'll live, but be slightly bruised and sore for a few days or so." Carlisle says as he continues to clean up the room.

"Dad, I'm going to… I need to be down there with them." Anthony says a look of determination in his eyes.

"Be careful son, all of you." With Carlisle's blessing Anthony left the room in a flash.

We sat there in silence as I listened to the thoughts outside. Keeping tabs on the fight, worried as I watched Jasper fight two at once.

I could tell that those in the room with me wanted to ask what was going on, but my throat was dry and I couldn't find my voice.

Fifteen minutes later they were burning the pieces of their enemy and Jasper wasted no time to run to me once it was all done.

"Good thing for your warning Edward." Jasper whispers as his arms enclose around me.

_Edward, I would like to take you out on a date tomorrow night. Would that be ok? _Jasper sounded unsure of himself as he asks me this and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

_I would love to go on a date with you._ I could feel my emotions heighten to excitement as I started thinking of where our date would take place.

"How's Jake?" Sam asks as he's followed by the rest of the pack into the room.

"He'll be ok, but maybe we should all go downstairs, let him sleep as long as he can." I could hear Billy's thoughts of not wanting to leave his son, but soon we are all down stairs and those of us who are human and or shifters are seated at a table and eating a perfect dinner that Esme prepared for us.

It was almost laughable as we sat there and the shifter interacted with the Cullen's as if they've always been friends. I guess if you fight alongside someone you can't help but like them, knowing you were saving each other's lives.

Lighting outside made Bella jump with a small squeak, which caused all of us to erupt into fits of laughter. With the storm outside we all decided to stay with the Cullen's and I was perfectly fine with that when I found myself alone with Jasper in his room.

"So where are you going to take me tomorrow night?" I ask snuggling closer into him as I rest my head on his chest.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Jasper teases as he kisses the top of my head.

"I think you should." I counter as I pull myself up to kiss him.

"Mmmm… Ok babe, you win." He says, his cool breath fanning over my face. "I thought we could go to pizza and a movie, then after the movie I figured we could lay under the stars. Alice says tomorrow should be nice weather. Does that sound ok with you?"

"Hmmm… That sounds better than ok Jazz that sounds like a perfect evening. But are you sure you want to go to dinner? I mean you won't be able to eat any of it." He just laughs at me before kissing me again.

"I'm sure. Now you've had a rough day, why don't you try to sleep. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

I don't even remembering replying before the darkness of sleep is surrounding around me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait… **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait…. 89 reviews, I can't believe how many of you have reviewed this :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper POV- Three years later.**

_Unfortunately Edward and I never made it to our date the next day. While Alice was right about the weather being beautiful she didn't see what was right beyond the horizon. _

_That stormy night as Edward and the shifters slept none of us even suspected another attack being launched at us until it was too late. _

_Downstairs I could hear my family's screams as they are surprised and suddenly fighting for their lives. The shifters slowly awoke and everything was chaos as I and Edward got cut off from the others, by not one or two enemies but from three. Edwards head snapped up wide awake the second I moved, crouching low before him, ready to defend my love with everything I had. _

_Two of them attacked me, and before I knew it I had killed them only to look behind me at Edward whose eyes were wide with fear._

'_I love you Jasper.' His thoughts reached me as I moved; desperate to attack the last remaining vampire, but I don't make it before he cuts Edward open. My loves blood spilling all over the once clean white sheets of my bed. _

Jacob Black eventually made a full recovery and ended marrying Bella Swan when they turned 18. The family and I had found out a week ago that Bella was expecting their first child.

A knock on the bedroom door pulled me out of my thoughts. I look up from my place on my chair, smiling at the figure standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Jazz you really should stop thinking about that night. Everything's fine now." My smile grew, taking in his flawless perfect body before meeting his golden eyes.

"Can't help it sometimes." He's standing mere inches in front of me before my sentence even ends. "I almost lost you that night love." My voice is just a whisper before I crash my lips to his.

"I love you My Jasper." His voice is smooth, like velvet. Drawing me in even more.

"And I love you My Edward, always will." This time Edward crashes his lips onto mine, controlling me.

And I would happily let him control me if that is what he wanted.

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait… And YES the story is over… **

**Sorry people but the boys wanted it to end.**

**Though that doesn't mean at one time they won't choose to tell me their sequel. **


End file.
